militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Florida Infantry
|allegiance = Florida |branch = |type = Army Corps |role = Infantry tactics trench warfare |size = |command_structure = Army of Northern Virginia |garrison = |battles = American Civil War |notable_commanders = George Taliafero Ward Edward A. Perry |identification_symbol_label = Shoulder sleeve insignia }} The 2nd Florida was organized on April and July 1861 and mustered into Confederate service for 12 months near Jacksonville, Florida on July 13, 1861 and joined Lee's Army of Northern Virginia in the late summer. They fought at the Battles of Williamsburg, Seven Pines, Gaines Mill, and Malvern Hill in 1862. In late 1862, the 2nd Florida Infantry Regiment was assigned to E.A. Perry's newly formed Florida Brigade alongside the 5th and 8th Florida. Perry's Brigade served under Anderson’s Division of Longstreet’s First Corps, of the Army of Northern Virginia.Hawk, Robert. Florida's Army: Militia/State Troops/National Guard 1565-1985. Englewood, FL: Pineapple Press Inc. 1986. Pg 96. They fought in the Battles of Second Manassas, Sharpsburg, and Antietam from Aug-Sep 1862. Colonel David Lang took command of the Florida Brigade and led them at Fredricksburg in Dec 1862 and Chancellorsville in May 1863. Under Col. Lang's command the Florida Brigade fought at Gettysburg in July 1863. They were attached to Picket's Division, and took part in the famous attack on the Union center on the 3rd day. After the Battles of the Wilderness and Spotsylvania in 1864, the Brigade was joined by the victors of the Battle of Olustee, the 9th, 10th, and 11th Regiments. General Joseph Finegan, the famous commander of Florida forces at Olustee, took command of the Florida Brigade, then known as “Finegan’s Brigade”.Hawk, Robert. Florida's Army: Militia/State Troops/National Guard 1565-1985. Englewood, FL: Pineapple Press Inc. 1986. Pg 98. In the last year of war the Florida Brigade fought at Cold Harbor in June 1864 and Petersburg during the winter. The Florida Brigade retreated with the Army of Northern Virginia and surrendered at Appomattox Courthouse on April 9, 1865. By the time of surrender, the regiments were the size of modern day platoons or companies. The 2nd, 5th, and 8th surrendered 68, 53, and 32 men respectively. The 9th, 10th, and 11th surrendered 124, 162, and 23. Most of the 11th had been cut off in the Army’s retreat and had previously surrendered.Hawk, Robert. Florida's Army: Militia/State Troops/National Guard 1565-1985. Englewood, FL: Pineapple Press Inc. 1986. Pg 100. Engagements and Battles 1862 *Yorktown Siege, April—May 1862. *Battle of Williamsburg, May 5, 1862. *Battle of Seven Pines, May 31—June. 1, 1862. *Seven Days Battles, June 25—July 1, 1862. *Battle of Beaver Dam Creek, June 26, 1862. Gaines' Mill, June 27, 1862. *Battle of Glendale (Frayser's Farm), June 30, 1862. *Battle of 2nd Bull Run, August 28—30, 1862. *Battle of Antietam, September 17, 1862. *Battle of Fredericksburg, December 13, 1862. 1863 *Battle of Chancellorsville, May 1—4, 1863. *Battle of Gettysburg, July 1—3, 1863. *Bristoe Campaign, October 1863. *Mine Run Campaign, November—December. 1863. 1864-1865 *The Wilderness, May 5–6, 1864. *Battle of Spotsylvania Court House, May 8—21, 1864. *Battle of North Anna, May 22—26, 1864. *Battle of Cold Harbor, June 1—3, 1864. *Petersburg Siege, June 1864—April 1865. *Weldon Railroad, June 23, 1864. *Ream's Station, June 30, 1864. *Battle of Globe Tavern, August 21, 1864. *Battle of Belfield, December 9, 1864. *Battle of Hatcher's Run, February 5–7, 1865. Farmville, April 7, 1865. *Appomattox Court House, April 9, 1865. Assignments *Army of the Peninsula, September 1861. *Gen. Gabriel Rains' division, Army of the Peninsula, December 1861-April 1862. *Ward's Command, Gen. Daniel Harvey Hill's division, Department of Northern Virginia, April–May 1862. *Gen. John Garland's Brigade, Daniel H. Hill's Division, Department of Northern Virginia, May–June 1862. *Gen. Atkinson Pryor's brigade, Gen. James Longstreet's 1st Division, Army of Northern Virginia, June–July 1862. *Gen. Atkinson Pryor's brigade, James Longstreet's 1st Division, First Corps, Army of Northern Virginia (July- September 1862. *Gen. Atkinson Pryor's and Gen. Edward A. Perry's brigade, Gen. R. H. Anderson's division, First Corps, Army of Northern Virginia, September 1862 - May 1863. *Gen. Atkinson Pryor's and Gen. Joseph Finegan's brigade, Gen. Richard Anderson's and Gen. William Mahone's Division, Third Corps, Army of Northern Virginia, May 1863-April 1865. See also *Florida Civil War Confederate Units *Florida National Guard *53rd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States) *124th Infantry Regiment References Category:Florida Civil War regiments